Girls with pretty hearts and pretty faces
by Coffeeskater
Summary: Max is a superhero with telekinetic abilities, one day she saves a pretty blonde girl. Turns out that pretty blonde girl is much more compassionate and smart than she looks. (obligatory superhero AU)


Max floated just above the blonde, rubbing her back. She bit her lip as the poor girl yet again heaved and clutched harder at the tin trash can.

"Just breathe. You're safe now." The blonde puked again before she straightened up. Max backed up and straightened herself out. The blonde wiped at her mouth and grimaced.

"Fuck, I'm a mess." Max snorted and quirked her lips up.

"That's uh, typically what people look like after nearly dying and getting their asses saved." The blonde glared at her and Max shrugged. "If it makes you feel better, you didn't scream as much as a few other people. And you weren't sick all over me which is always a plus."

"Maybe if you don't want people puking on you, you shouldn't yank them up into the air and fly away at a thousand miles per hour."

Max shrugged, pushing the sleeves of her leather jacket up to her elbows. The action revealed the two small tattoos on the insides of her wrists. They caught the blonde's attention and she stared.

"What are those?" Max shrugged again and fought back the urge to cover them back up.

"Tattoos." She offered no other explanation. She didn't like talking about them, they were there for her, a reminder and a source of strength.

"Well obviously. I can see they're dates. What do they mean?"

Max shrugged and twisted until she was laying on her back. "You know, not to be rude, but why do you care?"

The blonde shrugged uncomfortably. Her voice softened when she next spoke and wouldn't look at her. "I don't know. You just look like no one's asked you if you're okay in a long time."

Max startled and sat up, staring at the blonde. "Excuse me?"

The blonde shrugged. "Your eyes. You have a haunted look in your eyes. I've seen it before."

Max flipped herself right side up and stared. It was silent between them for a few minutes and then Max dipped closer and thrust her wrists out to her.

"The right is the day my parents died. It was a drunk driver." Max had to pause to take a breath. "They always believed in me. Told me that what I could do was nothing to be ashamed of."

The blonde reached out and smoothed her thumb over the date in her left wrist. "And this one?" Max bit her lip and flipped herself upside down staring up at the sky.

"My best friend. Her name was Kate. She... She's one of the only two people I ever told about my abilities. She... Committed suicide." A few tears leaked out from under her mask. "She was good to me, believed in me, told me I would do great things and save lives. I couldn't save hers."

She bit back her tears. She hated crying in front of other people, especially strangers whose lives she's just saved. Plus it made her mask itch around her eyes. It was a masquerade ball mask she had modified and itched like crazy when it got wet. "God, what kind of shitty hero am I?" Max snarled, more to herself than the other girl.

"A human one." The answer surprised her. She hadn't expected the blonde to answer her, much less without making fun of her.

Then she did something else that surprised her. She carefully cupped Max's cheeks and kissed her. The angle was a bit awkward at first, what with Max literally floating in the sky and all. But she then she adjusted so she was curled over the blonde slightly and she dipped lower so the taller girl didn't have to strain up to kiss her.

It was nice- a surprise, but nice. She continued to hover upside down, kissing this stranger with more compassion than most people in this stupid city. Max pulled her closer and tipped her jaw up with a careful hand on her neck and slipped her tongue into the other girl's mouth. She didn't protest, instead actually pulled her closer. They kept kissing until their lungs screamed for air, only then did they pull apart.

Max blushed bright red. Did that really just happen? The other girl smirked. Yup. Had to, no one smirked like that unless they had just gotten some.

"So..."

"Victoria."

"What?"

"My names Victoria." Max blushed and nodded.

"It's a pretty name." Victoria smirked again and Max felt heat settle into her stomach. It was nauseating considering she was still upside down so she hurriedly righted herself.

"I would tell you yours is pretty, just like you, but I don't know your name." Max clenched her jaw. Oh. So that's why she's kissed her. Great. "But I won't ask." She continued, giving Max pause. Wait what? "Here." Suddenly she was thrusting a piece of paper into her face.

"What's this?" Victoria rolled her eyes.

"My phone number."

"Oh."

"You don't have to tell me your name. You don't have to tell me anything." She paused to smirk. "But you don't kiss someone like that unless you're interested. So the offer's there. In case you want it." She looked insecure, but only for the briefest of moments before she covered it up with a nonchalant shrug. "Guess I'll see you around."

She started to walk away and Max bit her lip. She was almost gone and she had to make a choice. "Quinn." She called out. Victoria paused and turned to look at her. Max shrugged awkwardly and finally settled down with her feet firmly on the pavement. "You can call me Quinn. It's... It's my middle name. I mean, no harm in telling you that I guess. It just seems rude for me to know your name when you don't have mine." Fuck, she was rambling.

"Okay Quinn." Victoria smiled and Max just knew, knew she was going to end up calling this girl and she was definitely going to end up in a tangled mess of a romance and it was going to bring her a lot of trouble but God damn it, it was going to be so worth it. "See you around Super Quinn."

And then she was gone and Max was left standing there with the paper with her number clenched in her hand and her heart lighter than it had been in a while. "Yeah, see you around Victoria." She whispered, grinning down at the ink in her hands.

In the words of her best friend, 'hella yes.'


End file.
